Amor Verdadeiro
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: Oneshot. Completamente Takari! Só uma descrição dos seus sentimentos! Leiam e comentem!


**Um Amor Verdadeiro**

**Por kathlaida-princess**

**Nota da Autora: **Aqui está a tradução que eu prometi fazer da "True Love"! Como sou portuguesa, o texto original (este) deve estar mais criativo que o em inglês. De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem, e espero que comentem!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando ela olha para ele, vê o amor da sua vida, uma alma antes perdida, mas que fora encontrada por ela.

Ela sabe de cor o seu cabelo dourado, cada fio de ouro rebelde, a franja que por vezes lhe cai pela testa e ela tem todo o prazer de a afastar. Conhece melhor que ninguém os seus olhos, do mais majestoso tom de azul, duas estrelas de safira derretida que a fitam com o maior dos carinhos, duas piscinas de águas quentes e cristalinas onde ela se afunda completamente, sem desejar voltar à realidade. É capaz de desenhar um mapa do seu sorriso, duas fileiras de dentes brancos e perfeitos que a mandam para as suas fantasias mais apaixonadas num instante, que lhe fazem tremer os joelhos e que lhe trazem um rompante rubor às faces.

Pensando depois na personalidade dele, ela pergunta-se porque teve tanta sorte e o encontrou. Um cavalheiro à moda antiga, cheio de carisma, gentileza, simpatia. Uma pessoa que daria o braço direito por um amigo e todo o seu ser ao seu amor. Alguém que põe os outros à sua frente, mesmo quando os outros o tratam mal ou são rudes para ele. Um rapaz que transporta a esperança nas veias, e mesmo tendo passado por momentos muito difíceis na sua vida, é capaz de contagiar toda a gente à sua volta com essa esperança e optimismo característicos.

Ela não sabe o que faria sem ele, em todos os momentos em que a escuridão inundava o seu ser e só a presença dele ajudava-a de todas as maneiras em que uma pessoa podia ser ajudada. Que faria ela se ele não estivesse lá com o seu ombro amigo, o seu abraço reconfortante, a sua voz terna, as suas palavras de esperança? Ela não sabe, e espera que o futuro não a faça descobrir…

Quando ele olha para ela, vê a luz da sua vida, que acolheu a sua alma perdida e lhe deu uma razão para viver.

Ele conhece cada madeixa do seu liso cabelo castanho-chocolate, que lhe chega aos delicados ombros e emana um suave aroma a flores. Recorda-se perfeitamente dos seus olhos únicos, uma mistura de castanho-escuro e vermelho-rubi, uma combinação que foi sempre a luz que iluminou o seu caminho e lhe deu forças para continuar. Sonha com o seu rosto de deusa, com o seu nariz pequeno e engraçado, com as suas faces deliciosamente rosadas, com os seus lábios irresistivelmente vermelhos e carnudos, como uma cereja, que quando se curvam num sorriso angelical, fazem o seu coração derreter, imaginando como será bom ser a razão daquele sorriso.

E agradece todos os dias a Deus pela presença dela a seu lado. Uma alma carinhosa e preocupada, divertida e cheia de luz, alguém capaz de afugentar a escuridão com a sua mera presença. Ele pergunta-se como é que alguém tão atormentado pela escuridão consegue ser tão alegre, e acaba por chegar à conclusão que deve ser da luz que ela traz no coração.

Ele lembra-se de todas as vezes em que ela permaneceu a seu lado quando os seus pais se divorciaram, tempos em que a solidão invadia cada fibra do seu ser e lhe partia o coração em pedaços, e recorda-se de como ela conseguiu apagar todos os momentos tristes até que restaram apenas memórias felizes, momentos de amizade, recordações de amor. Que faria ele sem as suas gargalhadas radiantes, o correr para os seus braços quando ela estava muito feliz, o abraço giratório que davam de seguida? Ele não sabe, mas também não tem muita vontade de descobrir…

E tudo fica perfeito quando ele e ela estão juntos. Cada momento é um sonho tornado realidade, cada troca de palavras ou gestos é magia, cada memória é tão doce como o mel.

Muitas são as vezes em que passeiam pelo jardim, conversando sobre tudo e nada. De todas essas vezes, ele começa uma brincadeira, prega-lhe uma inocente partida, e ela, em jeito de vingança, corre em sua perseguição. Num clima de alegria e brincadeira, ambos acabam por cair ao chão, onde uma nova brincadeira começa. É quase certo começarem uma batalha de cócegas, e naquele momento de intimidade, não há mais ninguém no mundo senão eles. A brincadeira continua no chão relvado e tudo é tão certo, como se todo o Universo tivesse sido criado e desenhado para acolher o seu amor. Por instantes nessas vezes, a brincadeira assume um carácter mais sério, quando o olhar dele se junta profundamente ao olhar dela.

Nesses momentos, e por esses momentos apenas, ambos imaginam que o outro corresponde os seus sentimentos e ambos deixam mostrar o amor que está dentro deles, ambos vêem apenas as safiras ou os rubis dos olhos do outro. Nesses momentos, eles aceitam que são muito mais que apenas os melhores amigos do mundo e dão por si envoltos nos momentos mais românticos.

É nessas alturas em que ele ajuda-a a levantar-se com uma mão amiga e ela atira os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele, enquanto que os braços dele envolvem a sua cintura. Então, ela encosta a sua cabeça ao peito dele, ouvindo o bater regular do seu coração, sentindo a sua respiração, perdida na doçura daquele abraço quente e cheio de sentimento. Por sua vez, ele apenas a aperta mais contra si, deixando a luz da alma dela inundar a esperança do seu coração. Por fim, ele apoia o queixo na nuca dela, absorvendo cada molécula do seu aroma, derretendo-se de amor por dentro.

Mas nem mesmo nesses momentos eles conseguem arranjar coragem para revelar os seus sentimentos, e o abraço prolonga-se, gravando-se nas memórias dos dois apaixonados.

Para os outros à sua volta, que acompanham tudo com um sorriso trocista, o que se passa ali, o amor ali presente, é mais que óbvio, mesmo para os mais ignorantes (N/A: eh, eh, pobre Davis…). É uma questão de tempo para isto se resolver, dizem eles.

O resto do mundo está completamente consciente do poderoso laço que liga os dois jovens. Eles acabariam por se aperceber também, eventualmente, porque nenhum amor dessa dimensão se pode manter escondido por muito tempo.

E eles mal podem esperar pelo dia em que o segredo seja revelado.

FIM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, parece que já acabou… Espero que tenham gostado, digam-me o que pensam, comentem!

kathlaida-princess a sair…


End file.
